A Rin Story
by lilyput
Summary: You've heard Kagome's story, now travel through the story between Rin and her romantic and danergous adventures with Sesshomaru.  She falls even more in love with him while their bond is tested and dangers come as the search for Naraku comes to an end!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Rin Higorashi! I'm just an average teenage school girl like my cousin, Kagome. Average? Yeah, right! If we are anything, average is NOT one of them! My story starts off like a normal visit to my cousin when I stumbled onto the well that transported me into the feudal era of Japan! There with the help of Kagome and the others, we strive to find the rest of the shards of the sacred jewel. While Kagome fell in love with Inuyasha, no one could believe that I could warm the cold hearted Sesshomaru. At first he was cold hearted but he turned into my sweet puppy. Oh he would be upset if he knew I told people that. Anyway, he has this high and mighty demon pride thing that makes him seem like he's cold and blood thirty. When he takes off his mask, he's kind and gentle to me. Our love story started when I found him leaning against a tree, resting from his injuries from his battle with Inuyasha. I was separated from the others as I wondered and found him. I knew who he was but I still couldn't leave him there without consoling the inner good I had. After I helped him, I was attacked and killed by wolves. I know right! That sucks. Don't worry, my lovely dog demon followed my scent to my body and used the Tenseiga for the first time to save me! So romantic! Anyway, I've been traveling with him ever since and we have such a strong bond that our relationship is a little more stable and Kagome's with Inuyasha. What I mean to say that I don't have fights with Sesshomaru with every little thing. I would generally go with Sesshomaru on the journey to find Naraku, to Inuyasha's dismay, and sometimes I would return to the present to study with my cousin, to Sesshomaru's dismay. Kagome and I have finals to study for and staying in the feudal era doesn't really help us much. Anyway, instead of having everyone listen to Kagome's story, I thought that I should share mine! Enjoy!

Kagome and Rin were reading from their text books by the river side. Sango and Shippo were playing with Kirara with Miroku checking out Sango's rear end nearby. Inuyasha was getting fussy.

"Do we have to sit here? We should be looking for the jewels not letting the bookworms read their stupid books," he huffed out loud from a tree branch above. Sesshomaru was resting against a tree next to Rin. He always had to be close to Rin to protect his mate. Rin didn't mind, he could help them with their Japanese grammar work.

"Inuyasha! Quit being difficult. You know that Rin and I have finals to study for. It's crucial that we pass the tests in our world," growled Kagome. Rin lay back against Sesshomaru, putting her paper close to him to see.

"Sesshomaru? I don't understand this word," Rin said. Sesshomaru looked at the word for a brief second. He played with a lock of her hair with his one hand.

"Magnanimous. It means great. For example, I'm not feeling magnanimous would mean that I am not feeling great," He purred in her ear. Her eyes closed, leaning her head deeper in his pelt. Inuyasha made a gagging noise.

"Take that somewhere else! No one wants to see that! GYAH..!" He was interrupted by Sesshomaru's finger whip.

"Hey Inuyasha! Leave her alone. She deserves some happiness in her life," Kagome said with her nose stuck in her English book.

"You could stand to take note on how Sesshomaru treats Rin, Inuyasha. That could help you in the long run with Kagome," Miroku noted.

"You shut up! Why do we have to let HIM stay here! He's nothing but a son of a …."

"Kagome!" warned Rin.

"SIT BOY!"

"GAAHHRRRRRR" Inuyasha managed to grunt before he hit the Earth.

"Honestly, Inuyasha. You're only digging yourself a bigger hole here, and in your case literally," muttered Rin as she changed to her math book. She had noted the red eyes coming off her lover. If Rin hadn't gotten Kagome to stop Inuyasha, then the two would have a bloody battle.

"Rin how to you say, jealous, in English?" smirked Kagome. Rin made a cocky grin.

"Jealous. Inuyasha is a jealous man," Rin said perfectly. Kagome smiled at her cousin.

"Why you!" he said getting up.

"SIT!" down he went again.

"How does it feel, I wonder, to be handled like that by a woman, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha's crater.

"Boys, be nice," said Rin rolling her eyes.

"The sooner these two study for their tests the sooner we can be on our way, Inuyasha," commented Sango.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin looked at the numbers and letters in her math book and solve the problems. He stroked her hair.

"It is amazing to see you study such things," he said against her hair. She smiled.

"I'm one of many things and a study freak is one of them," she said.

"Well, Rin? Should we take a break on studying for a while?" Kagome asked closing her books. Rin finished another page worth of equations first.

"Sure! Think you can handle the exams coming up?" she asked. Kagome looked at her. Her head fell down to her chest in defeat.

"Too much stuff to learn in so little time! At least you have a chance, Rin. I wish I was good at school like you are." Rin closed her book.

"We both were gone from school for a while. We've had important things to do here. I'm a little worried myself."

"Finally! Let's go!" groaned Inuyasha who had just dragged himself out of the crater. The others got ready to go. Kagome had the big backpack so it was her job to hold BOTH of their books. Sesshomaru stood up.

"We should go Rin," he said with his usual impassive face. He never showed any sign of emotion until they were alone but even then he wasn't much of a smiler. Rin took his offered hand to let him pull her to her feet.

"Oh! Wait! I brought something back from home. I kept forgetting to give it to you," Kagome started searching through her bag. Rin walked over to her.

"What is it?" Then she saw two black boxes with antennas that looked like… "Walkie Talkies!" she exclaimed. The others looked at them in confusion. Rin jumped up and down with hers in her hand. Sesshomaru stepped beside her.

"What is this?" he asked her. She turned to him with a wink.

"Just watch! Kagome, I call channel 3!" She took off into the woods. Sesshomaru made to follow her.

"Wait, Sesshomaru. Watch," Kagome turned a knob on the walkie talkie to channel 3. She turned up the volume for others to hear as they gathered around her. Sesshomaru didn't take his gaze from where Rin took off into the woods. He concentrated on his senses to make sure that she was safe. He wasn't comfortable letting her run around by herself without him with her. The amount of time she was away made him anxious. Then he heard her voice behind him.

"Hello?" the black box with Rin's voice said. The others gasped. Kagome held the box to her mouth, pushing a button.

"We hear you loud and clear! What about you?" she spoke into the box. When she let go of the button it made a strange noise. Then a few seconds later….

"I can hear you too! Hey guys!"

"Let me say something!" said Shippo on Kagome's shoulder. She instructed him on what to do before he spoke.

"Hi, Rin! How far away are you?" he asked her. Few seconds later.

"Umm, hmmm. That's a good question. I think I'm close to the water fall. I can hear it from where I am."

Sesshomaru froze. That was over 300 yards away! He grabbed the talkie.

"Rin? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yep! Are you?" Kagome laughed at Rin's response. Sesshomaru growled.

"You are too far away. Come back," he commanded her.

"Alright I'm….OWWWWW, freakin!" she cried out. Sesshomaru's heart flipped in nervousness.

"What happened?" Kagome took the talkie. Rin didn't respond.

"Rin? Hello? Rin?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru made to charge after her but the talkie talked.

"Ow! I'm here! I'm fine. I'm coming back. Sesshomaru? You hear me? I'm coming back."

"What happened?" Kagome asked. When Rin responded they could hear her pushing past bushes and leaves as she went.

"I tripped over a rock covered by leaves. I hit my knee on the ground. It's nothing. I'm almost there."

Sesshomaru could smell a hint of her blood as the wind picked up. He wanted her back now!

"Rin? You're bleeding," he spoke to the talkie.

"Sesshomaru, I'm fine. Yes, my knee is bleeding a little but it's only a scrape. I'm not going to die from a trip and fall. I can see you guys now." Sesshomaru turned to see his love walking out of the woods with, sure enough, a scrapped knee. She was smiling.

"This works! This is AWESOME!" she said jogging over to the group. Sesshomaru didn't show any emotion period, but Rin picked up that Sesshomaru was not happy.

"You shouldn't run off so far," he muttered. Rin rolled his eyes.

"I know that if I was in trouble, you would hear it and you would be able to get to me pretty quickly," she said to him.

"That is not the point," he murmured.

"Then what?"

"That I don't want you to ever do that without me," He said. She smiled at him. 'Such a tough guy, but he does show some emotion with his voice,' she thought to herself. He didn't move as she wrapped her arms around his arm with her head snuggled against him. She figured that this would tell him that she was sorry. His body relaxed against her touch. She was forgiven.

"This is amazing. I've never seen anything like it," Miroku said. Kagome nodded.

"This is one of many ways that we can communicate to each other back home. My mom got these for us so we can keep in touch. These have a range of miles and miles! I think she said 50 miles but I could be wrong. These are awesome!" Kagome said putting hers in her bag. Rin put hers in her pocket.

"Your world seems to have many unique devices," Sango said.

"Now let's be off. We can talk before we sleep, okay Rin?" Kagome said. Rin turned the power off on her walkie talkie.

"Right!" she grinned. With all the goodbyes said and done, Rin linked arms with Sesshomaru as they headed off on their journey to find Naraku.

The couple had met up with Jaken and Ah Un in the meadow.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned!" he cried bowing to his master. Ah Un whined in greeting. Rin went over to pet him. Ah Un wrapped his heads around her, glad to see his friend again.

"I missed you to Ah Un, but we were gone for only most of the day," she giggled against his mane.

"Let's be off," Sesshomaru said almost out of sight as he led the way.

"Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" called Jaken. Rin got on Ah Un's back and had him at a trot to follow Sesshomaru.

Rikechi was wandering around the woods with his demon followers. He was the leader of the clan but wore a simple warrior kimono. He and his people were looking for demons that have crossed into their territory. They would attack demons and humans alike. He was patrolling the mountains when a scout yelled for him.

"Rikechi! Rikechi!" he turned toward the scout.

"What is it?"

"We were scouting the edge of our borders when we saw a caravan of humans enter our lands."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, my lord." Rikechi smiled.

"It looks like we are going to have some fun, men!"

His warriors cheered with excitement.

"Take us to them," he told the scout.

Sesshomaru led the others near the mountain edge. He was concentrating on finding Naraku's or any sign of his incarnations. He seemed frustrated. Even if he caught a trace of Naraku, it was vanish. Rin watched him silently led on. She didn't like to see him so flustered. She knew that he as after Naraku not only because he had kidnapped her to get to Sesshomaru, but also because Naraku had hurt his pride. She sighed. Screams were heard nearby. Sesshomaru heard them but didn't seem to care. He kept on walking.

"I know you heard screaming," She said to him. He didn't even glance at her.

"I am looking for Naraku. I'm not under any obligation to aid anyone. Unnecessary conflicts don't interest me." Jaken nodded in agreement.

'Well! If you won't go help, then I will!' she thought.

She unhooked her sword from Ah Un's saddle. She didn't have much time before he realizes that she left. She slid off Ah Un and bolted toward the sound of screaming. She didn't hear Sesshomaru trailing after her. When she found the source of the screams, she saw a caravan of humans being attacked by demons! Women and children were trying to escape while the men tried to defend them. The horses whinnied in fright. The demons charged and slaughtered the men with ease.

"Take all that you can!" one of the demons shouted. Rin couldn't take this anymore. She was about to charge when a strong hand wrapped around her mouth to keep her from screaming in fright. She tried to get away from her capture when Sesshomaru's angry face came into view.

"Why did you come here?" he growled. Rin pushed his hand away from her mouth.

"I can't sit by while these people are being slaughtered by those demons! If you don't want to help then fine! Stay here, but I WILL!" she moved to charge out with her sword but Sesshomaru held her back. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If this will please you," he sighed. Rin smiled as she followed him onto their battle field. The demons saw the two come into a view. They stopped what they were doing and charged. Sesshomaru didn't need to do much as he let his finger whip do the dirty work. Rin ran over to an elderly woman, who was hurt.

"I'm here to help you," she told the woman. She turned as a demon charged at them. She didn't hesitate to raise her sword to defend herself. With a few strikes she cut down her attacker.

"Come on!" she helped the woman up to leave. Sesshomaru had most of the demons defeated. A few had pulled out horns as if to call someone. Sesshomaru and Rin listened to the horns carry over the trees and echo into the distance.

"What was that!" Rin exclaimed carrying a child to safety. In moments, a gust of wind rushed over the area. The remaining demons regrouped by the edge of the forest. Another round of demons showed up, but parted in the middle. A tall figure walked down the opened pathway. He seemed to be the leader of this group. His blue hair was half put up with a simple looking warrior outfit but he looked better than the others.

"Who dares to interfere?" he asked the two.

"We do if you're going to attack innocent people!" shouted Rin. Sesshomaru stood where he was without any expressions. The leader looked over at Rin.

"A woman dares to speak to me? You show courage," he smirked. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Take them," He commanded.

Sesshomaru and Rin didn't take long to fend off the demons. Rin took on a few on her own with her sword. Sesshomaru had taught her well in the ways of swordsmanship during their times together. She swung, dodged and struck with confidence. Sesshomaru didn't seem the need to even draw out his sword as he only moved a little and swung his finger whip. Their leader watched as Rin defended herself.

"A woman who can fend for herself is exceedingly rare," He watched her kick her foe and swung around where he can see her better, "And such beauty." His mind was put back into reality when he saw his comrades falling to Sesshomaru.

"Retreat!" he said smiling at Rin as he and the others escaped. Rin sheathed her sword as the surviving people come out from the trees.

"Thank you, young Lady!" said a crying woman with her baby. The men thanked her, but watched Sesshomaru with cautious eyes. As the men began the repairs to their caravan, Sesshomaru turned.

"Let's go," he said returning to where he left off on their journey.

"Okay! Take care, now," She said before she followed him. He didn't say anything when she stepped beside him.

"Look at you! You helped people today! Doesn't that make you feel good inside?"

"I have no interest in helping insolent humans who continue to wander into demon territory despite their warnings."

"Hmm. You're so stubborn," she said. Rin stuck her nose in the air. When she tilted her head down she noticed that Sesshomaru had stopped walking. She turned around to look at him.

"What is it?" He appeared in front of her in a flash. He crushed her against him with his arm. "Sesshomaru?" His mouth was beside her ear.

"You ran off again even after I told you not to. I don't want you to endanger yourself."

"I'm sorry, you know that I want to help others." His arm tightened.

"An apology won't work this time. It is unforgivable that you do this constantly."

"Then what should I do?" she asked him. He pushed her into a tree. She grunted at the force. His arm leaned against the tree.

"Sesshomaru?"

He crushed his lips against hers. She gasped at the intensity. They have kissed before but it was only a tiny peck. They have never kissed this well before. She snaked her arms around him. She tickled the muscles in his neck. He growled in appreciation. His lips parted and used his tongue to encourage her to let him in. She melted against him as she let him in her mouth. Their tongues intertwined. Sesshomaru was a good kisser! He was and is the first man that she ever kissed. He pressed his muscular body against hers. She was pinned to the tree. She could barely breathe. When she gave his shoulders a little push and he moved off of her slightly. She loved that he could pick up on what she wanted. Eventually he pulled away with his head resting against her head. She was breathing hard from the kiss. Her face was completely red.

"I wanted to show you that you are the only one in the world that I hold most dear. I don't want to lose you, my Rin. Promise me that you will be more careful," he muttered. His sweet breath made her head spin. She held onto him to keep from fainting. He smiled at her attraction to him. Rin moaned against his strong body. His lips kissed her forehead.

"Promise me," he said against her ear and traveling down. She gasped as his tongue went to her neck and collarbone. She shivered against him. It was hard to give him the answer he wants with him making her hormones spike up.

"I… I."

"Yes, my Rin," his lips against her collarbone. Oh god!

"I…I promise," she managed to force out. He pulled away from her neck. His eyes looking down at her with love.

"Let that be a lesson to you," he smirked as he held her away from the tree. She nestled her head against his rock hard chest.

"If that's a punishment then I'll take it anytime," she purred. She heard his chuckle through his chest.

He grinned as they walked again. She didn't think that she could have walked or even stand up if Sesshomaru wasn't half carrying her as they walked together.

Rikechi was deep in thought as his comrades ate their meal.

"He looks preoccupied," one said.

"He was acting strange during the last raid."

Rikechi thought about what happened during the raid. She was there. The woman warrior. Her grace, her heart, her beauty. Such qualities would make a good wife. Not just a good wife but a strong heir to his bloodline. His face brightened. He would have her as his wife! But wait, he remembered that dog demon who was with her. He looked formidable. He would be a problem to deal with. He would get rid of her companion.

"Men!" they all stopped eating to listen.

"I have found the perfect bride for me, but I have to take her first. I have a little job for you."

After a few days, Sesshomaru continued to lead the group in the search for Naraku. Rin was walking beside Ah Un with Jaken in front. Whenever Rin was bored, she would think about how sexy Sesshomaru was. Her eyes memorized every inch of his long white hair that fell just past his hip. He always had it hang lose and long. She loved watching his hair sway with the wind. When the wind would pick up enough, she could see the outline of his body. He was thin and muscular. His armor clung to his frame. She had never seen him shirtless but could tell that he was beautifully sculpted. His missing arm side had his sleeve flow behind him. His only hand was at his side with his white claws. He walked with such grace and strength that made her gape at him with awe. He was a beautiful being carved by angels just for her. She could honestly say that she couldn't picture herself with any other man but him. His smile was enough to make her melt. When she first saw him, she thought that she was dreaming. It seemed another dream that they became so close to be boyfriend and girlfriend. He was always so kind and gentle to her. He seemed to only show emotion around her when they were alone but she was fine with that. It made her feel special, knowing that he only smiles warmly for her and only her. Thinking about him made her anxious for his touch. They weren't far away from each other but she didn't like the gap between them. She jogged past Jaken. Before Jaken could blink, she had grasped Sesshomaru's hand and walked in tune with him. Sesshomaru looked at her warmly as if he wanted her to do that. He gently squeezed her hand as they walked. Rin wondered how much focus it took for him to be careful with his demon strength so he wouldn't hurt her. She blushed at him as they walked. Suddenly, Sesshomaru's face hardened. He sensed something. He grabbed Rin and jumped into the air as an explosion came up where they once were. Rin didn't gasp at his sudden move. She was used to him and trusted him with her life. They landed on top of a cliff.

"What was that?" Rin asked him. He lifted his gaze toward the distance. A huge tiger demon appeared. He growled at Sesshomaru as he prepared to send another attack at him through his mouth.

"Stay here, Rin," Sesshomaru said, drawing his Tokijin. He used the sword to slice the energy attack in half as he lept down to his foe. Rin watched her boyfriend defend her. Sesshomaru struck at the tiger but it leaped out of the way. Then he sensed another prescence. He looked up to see two demons attacking from above. He lept to the side, dodging the tiger's attack at the same time. Rin watched him attack and dodge. Then she saw someone running toward the cliff. It was the same demon bandit from before! He ran past Sesshomaru and leaped on to her cliff.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried. She didn't have her sword with it. it was attached to Ah Un's saddle. Sesshomaru turned to look but had to focus on defending himself. The demon grabbed her hands. She struggled against him.

"Let go!" she squirmed.

"You, warrior maiden shall be mine!" he growled. Despite her struggled, he swung her over his shoulder.

"Farewell, dog demon!" he said with a salute. He ran off with Rin with her grunting to get away. Sesshomaru fended off his foes and made to follow but more troops blocked him. The demon jumped over the great gap between cliffs. Rin screamed in fear as she saw that he wasn't going to quite make it.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed now holding onto him for dear life. With little effort he grabbed a rock on the edge. "OH GOD, WE'RE GONNA FALL! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she shrieked.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" he snarled.

"I'LL SCREAM IF I WANT TO, YOU JERKFACE!" she screamed. Sesshomaru was almost on them when the demon leaped over the cliff and threw down a smoke bomb. When Sesshomaru got there, they were gone. He growled at his frustration. That demon took Rin. Sesshomaru will make him pay for it. He began smelling the air for any sign of her and began to track them.


	2. Chapter 2

Rikechi had the woman. She kept squirming as they traveled, which was beginning to irritate him. He was glad when he found his clan in a cave behind a waterfall. His clan cheered for his arrival and triumph as he set her down. He dragged her with him as they traveled down the cave with others checking her out as they went. People were coming out of their tents to see.

"Rikechi? Is this her?"

"She's beautiful!"

"Only the best for our boss."

"She will give him strong healthy sons."

"Sons?" Rin whispered, "What did they mean by sons?"

Rikechi made his way to his tent at the end of the cave, separated from the others. He jerked her around to face him. He held her body against his. Rin could barely squirm to protest. He painfully grabbed her face and jerked it toward his.

"I need a queen by my side to provide me with sons to continue my line. I chose you. You should be honored to be mine. You are my woman now. We bandit demons mate for life. No other male can have you. Got that?" he reached down to her lips. She took the chance.

"I'm not your woman! Get away from me, you pervert!" she said slapping him across the face. Others were gasping at her action. He was just as shocked as everyone was.

"That bitch!"

"She slapped the boss!"

Rin backed away from him. He just blinked at her. Her hand was pulsing slightly from the slap. Then his eyes focused. He glared at her as if he found out what emotion to go with. It looked like he chose frustration.

"Why do you resist? I'm offering you status and a wealthy life. I will treat you like a queen and give you anything in the world. The only thing I demand in return is to produce children with you. Any other woman would kill to have this offer in my clan," he snarled at her. She growled at him.

"I'm not from this world so I'm not used to be thrown around like property. Second, I'm seeing someone else!"

"So you have another male in your life. Tell me is it that mutt from before? What does he have that I don't?"

She snarled at him, "He has my heart! He has my love and soul. He has my trust and undying devotion! Something that you can never hope to have!"

He slapped her across the face, which made her hit the wall and crumble unconscious. That was enough out of her, he thought. He picked her up. She seemed more attractive to him when she wasn't talking. She seemed so peaceful. She was still unconscious as he took her into his tent.

Sesshomaru staggered back slightly. He could just tell that she was still alive and well. He had a special bond with her that only he could understand. His mind could tell him that she was alive but that part of him stopped. He couldn't tell if she was alive or not! She was either dead or unconscious. He growled. If he hurt her then there would be hell to pay. The moment that Sesshomaru smelled Rin when they first met, he knew that she was his to have. His and only his. That demon took her from him. That is punishable by death in his heritage to take another males mate. He pushed on to keep tracking her scent. It was getting stronger, which meant his was getting close. Hold on, my Rin, he thought.

Rin woke up on a bed inside a tent. She sat up quickly and noticed that she was wearing a kimono that wasn't hers. She was red and covered herself with the covers. Rikechi entered the tent. She looked scared. He smiled at her.

"What did you do to me!" she shook. He sat down on the bed beside her. His hand went to her face but she smacked it away.

"You are my mate now. You must wear the clothing to match your mate. Your other clothing was inappropriate. This fits you much better," he purred at her. She crawled to the opposite side of the bed from him in disgust.

"You sick, PEVERT!" she shouted at him. He smiled at her. He raised his hand to her.

"Come here. You've been sleeping for a day now. You must be hungry," he cooed at her. She rolled her eyes at him. Seriously? She thought. He heaved himself off the bed and came to her. It was pointless to run since he was faster than she was. He would catch her in a heartbeat. He's being gentle for the moment. She shouldn't aggravate him or he might force himself on her.

"I'm not hungry, leave me alone," she snarled. He put his hand on her face despite her squirming. He tightened his hold on her as he locked lips with her. She about bit his lip off which made him back away. His lip was bleeding a little. He looked angry.

"I am going to have you. I've tried playing nice, but my desire for your body is too powerful to be gentle. You'll see. Once you've been with a real man then you won't want that other male again," he said crushing her body against his as he held her. Weak from being slapped, weak from a day and a half without nourishment, made it hard for her to put up much of a fight. He began to untie her kimono open even though she tried to keep it closed. She slapped him and tried to run but he grabbed her. She shrieked as He smashed her mouth with his; he tried to get at her kimono.

"Boss, we have an intruder! Our scouts saw him coming toward the cave."

Rikechi groaned with his mouth against her neck. He pulled back to look at her red tear stained face. She was whimpering and shacking madly. He stroked her wet cheek. She seemed to be vibrating under his touch. She kept crying as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back, my love. Once the intruder is taken care of, we can pick up where we left off," he said softly. He stepped away her as she tried to tie her kimono. He left her alone in an emotional mess as she cried herself to pieces.

Sesshomaru felt her again which meant that she had regained consciousness. He sensed the scouts keeping an eye on him. He didn't give them a hint that he knew that they were already spotted. The scouts were not his prey. That demon was. Besides, those demon scouts are a sign that he's close to their camp. He could sense more and more of the scouts as Rin's grew stronger and stronger. He came to a waterfall and her scent stopped. He was at a loss. Then a few troops came out from behind the waterfall with the head demon appeared from the roaring water. Sesshomaru tensed his eyes at the one who took his mate.

"Where's Rin?" he snarled. Rikechi grinned.

"My queen is inside where she belongs. You interrupted our special moment, dog demon. Something that I can't forgive."

Sesshomaru gasped to himself. What had he done to her? Did he take what was due to him? If he hurt her or forced himself on her, then he will die by his hands right here and now!

"If you harm her in anyway then you will join your people in the depths of hell," Sesshomaru warned fiercely. Rikechi drew his sword and readied for battle.

"SESSHOMARU!" a cry came from behind the waterfall. Sesshomaru's heart raised. He knew that voice. Rikechi glared over his shoulder.

"KEEP HER IN MY TENT! SHE ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"

Sesshomaru heard her scream and struggle which made his insides burn. His eyes turned red. His anger and rage would only stop when he takes back what it is his, his true mate. He didn't draw his sword but raised his only hand and made his claws grow longer. His demonic aura was swirling around him, making everything around the area sway around him. Rikechi and his troops hid their faces from the power.

"What's happening?" Rikechi exclaimed.

Then Sesshomaru moved so fast that they couldn't see him. He used his own claws and began slaughtering them as his rage went. Rikechi watched in horror as his troops fell. Sesshomaru's aura completely overcame his own. Rikechi dropped his sword and backed into the wall of the cliff by the waterfall. He watched Sesshomaru bloody his claws with his latest victim. His eyes red and filled with blood lust. Rikechi screamed in terror as Sesshomaru approached him.

"NO! SPARE ME! TAKE HER! PLEASE!" Rikechi begged with all his might.

Sesshomaru picked him up by the neck, choking him. His hate reflecting his vice grip on Rikechi's neck. Rikechi held onto his arm as he choked. Sesshomaru was about to snap his neck when something struck at his heart. Something was telling him something. He could feel Rin's need for him.

"SESSHOMARU!" his fantastic hearing picked up from the cave.

Rin needed him. His eyes went back to normal as her voice echoed from the opening. He turned his head to the cave. He calmed down enough for his monster aura to escape him. He looked back at her assailant. He was close to passing out. With great effort, Sesshomaru slowly released his grip on him. Rikechi dropped to the ground, gasping and coughing for air.

"She wouldn't want me to sink to your level. I will spare you until she says different. You are nothing more than an eyesore. She is the most important thing that I treasure in this world. You don't deserve to even be in her presence. If you ever come near her again, then I WILL kill you so slowly that you would beg for hell to take you," Sesshomaru growled impassively.

Rikechi was shacking madly as Sesshomaru threatened him. Without looking back, Sesshomaru stepped inside the cave. The demon people inside shook in fear as they stepped out of his way. Their senses could tell that he wasn't in a mercy mood. A woman approached him with a shacking bow.

"Please, she's in the tent on the other side of the cave. She's in that tent," she informed with a shacky voice.

Sesshomaru grunted in his thanks as he followed the trail. Soon he could hear her tears in the large tent that was being guarded by two men. They didn't hesitate to move as he stepped inside. At first he couldn't see her, but he heard a crying voice from the corner of the tent next to a nightstand. Sesshomaru carefully walked over to her. She cringed away as she cried harder. Sesshomaru crouched down to her level. He used a hand to try to coax her to look at him but she fought him

"Rin," he whispered.

Rin stopped fighting him. She knew that voice then the hand returned to her face. His touch calmed her. She looked up at him. He growled. Her face was red and stained with heavy tears. Her eyes looked scared and tired. She swiftly wrapped her arms around him as quiet tears fell. He held on to her.

"It's alright now. I'm here. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you again, my gentle lovely Rin," he whispered to her softly. She calmed down enough to look at him.

"Sesshomaru, I was so scared, but I … I knew that you would come for me," she sniffed. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's go," he said, helping her to her feet.

His eyes widened when she had to use both hands to adjust her wrinkled kimono . He growled again which made her cringe. She bowed her head in defeat. He looked around and found a small blanket on a chair and wrapped it around her shoulders. He wished that he had his left arm so he could carry her out, but could only hold her with his one arm. He turned them into a large ball of light and left the cave in a flash. When the ball of light found a quiet spot away from the cave, he turned them back to normal. Rin was shacking as he set her down and turned to make a fire. Once the fire was up he sat down next to her.

"Did he…..?" he asked her carefully. She shook harder as it brought back memories.

"No, you came just in time," she whispered. He held her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I wasn't able to protect you," he said.

"Sh. Don't. Just hold me," she whimpered as she held him as close as she possibly could.

He stayed quiet and held her tight. He could feel her relaxing against him until all he could hear was her sleeping breathing. He was glad that that demon hadn't taken from her what was his to take. Sesshomaru hated the idea of her lying with another man, let alone being forced to. He sighed. He was glad to have her safe in the protection of his embrace. He tilted his head back and fell asleep.

Rin woke up on the ground. She yawned as she extended her hand to Sesshomaru. She felt nothing. She moved her hand this way and that to find him. Not here! She jerked up and started looking for him.

"I'm here," he said.

She stood up in a flash. She ran over to him and squeezed him tightly. A moment of fear that he wasn't there was enough to make her nervous. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the head. She felt something in his hand at her back. She pulled away to look. Sesshomaru turned his eyes from her and handed her what he had.

"I found these for you," he muttered, keeping his eyes off her.

Rin took them. It was the same kimono that he had given her when they started seeing each other. She went behind a tree nearby to change into her familiar clothes. She rounded the corner to find him in front of her. He pushed her hair past her ear.

"You look more yourself now, my love. Let us be off," he said holding a hand out to her.

What? My love? KIYAAAAAAAA! Rin kept thinking about. Rin knew that Sesshomaru cared for her and all but he had never said that he LOVED her. The 'my loves' always catch her off guard. She never got tired of hearing it though. She smiled as she took her protector's hand. He kissed it. They were hand and hand as they took off into the woods.

Days have passed since that day. Rin was completely over it since Sesshomaru was with her. He seems extra keen on staying close by her or at least keeping her in his sights. Rin understood why and didn't mind. One day, Rin was stroking Ah Un's main, combing it neatly. Ah Un whined in pleasure. He enjoyed her pets and attention. He hugged her by wrapping his heads around her gently. Rin chuckled as she tickled on of his ears. Jaken was grumbling to himself as he looked into the distance. Sesshomaru was sitting down against a tree, resting his arm on his propped knee. He was watching her love on his faithful steed. Rin glanced over at him. She smiled at him as she patted Ah Un's neck. With a loving sigh, she moved to sit on her knees. She started playing with his long hair. She ran her fingers through it like a comb. Sesshomaru actually shifted to over to give her more of his hair. He closed his eyes as she combed him. His hair felt so soft and smooth against her fingers. She wondered how cute it would be to have him in one long braid. She could bet that he wouldn't go for it, but couldn't help but wonder. Then he turned his gaze to her. She let his hair fall from her fingers as she looked at his eyes. His gaze made her feel warm inside. Unexpectedly, he grabbed her arm and threw her into his lap. Rin was shocked by how fast he moved her but looked at him adoringly. Her head was resting on his shoulder, putting a hand on his chest. He stroked her face with his hand.

"You are so, beautiful," he purred. She blushed. "It's amazing that I still make you flush after all this time." He tilted her chin up to him. The sun was beginning to set that made him beautiful under the diming sunlight. She was intoxicated by his breath and touch. His eyes putting her under his spell. His face drew closer to her. They were almost nose to nose.

"Rin? For a long time I have felt a deep connection to you. Ever since we first met, I knew that you were different from any other woman in this world. You are the most precious thing in the world to me," he whispered calmly as always. She was blushing and swooning from all the romantic words.

"Sesshomaru," she muttered but he put a finger to her lips.

"How honored should that lucky man be to become your mate," he purred.

His eyes up to no good at the hint. Rin didn't have time blink when he gave her a surprised kiss. Rin wrapped her arms around him and held him closer. His one hand tickled her thigh as they kissed. Then Rin knew that there was something that she had to tell him something. Something that she wasn't sure of until now. She slowly pulled back to stroke his face. She traced his dog demon facial birth marks as she memorized every mark he had. Then she shifted her eyes to his. His eyes focused on her.

"Sesshomaru," she started with her head moving toward his ear, "I love you."

His eyes widened. They had traveled together for many months and have never had as strong of feelings for each other as they did now. His heart soared. The one, whom he deemed the most important thing in the world, had told him that she loved him. She pulled her face back to look at him. She saw the glitter in his eyes. In her world, men often get scared when girls say 'I love you' first in a relationship. Sesshomaru actually looked overjoyed. He gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you, my lovely Rin," he whispered back to her. She smiled back as he brought his head back down for another kiss. They were truly in love.

Sesshomaru led the way with Rin holding his hand as they walked the forest path. Ever since they said those magic words to each other, Rin was head over heels for him. She was truly happy. She knew that he cared for her deeply but hearing him say those words to her was a bonus. But lately, She's noticed that Sesshomaru's been acting strangely. He seemed on edge about something. She could tell that he was getting frustrated that he couldn't find any trace of Naraku. With few remaining shards of the jewel, Naraku will soon have a complete jewel and become more powerful than before. They have spent a lot of quality time together, but Rin knew that he really wants to find and destroy Naraku. She couldn't blame him. She just hated that Naraku was so hard to find.

"We'll find him," She said to him, squeezing his hand.

He nodded. Then he stopped. Rin followed his gaze to see to young wolf demon men blocking the rode. She shivered slightly. The memory of the wolves attacking her over a year ago, always gave her the chills. Ironically, these two are with Koga, who had sent a pack of wolves to take out the human village she was at when she found Sesshomaru. In a way, she was glad that they got her or she wouldn't have been able to be with Sesshomaru. In fact, she knew these two through Kagome. She sighed at the fools.

(Reference to Episode 99)

"This road is closed! Turn around and take another route! I'm Hukaku from the depths of hell. And I'm Ginta, I've got dimples! We are great warriors of Koga, the young leader of the wolf demon tribe. This road is closed!" they said.

Rin moaned in pity. Sesshomaru wasn't too keen on taking orders from anyone…but her. She had a feeling that this will turn out badly. Sesshomaru kept holding her hand as he kept walking toward them. They shivered in fear then they tried to stop them by trying to impress Sesshomaru with wimpy hand to hand combat. Sesshomaru wasn't impressed. To be honest, Rin's grandmother could do better.

"You heard us! This road is closed!" Ginta said.

Sesshomaru kept walking. They trembled as he advanced on them.

"We should just take Koga and run!" Hukaku shrieked.

"Somebody say my name?"

Everyone heard the voice above a cliff. Then they saw a young wolf demon that Rin recognized as Koga. Rin stayed a few paces behind Sesshomaru as they kept walking hand to hand. Koga jumped down by his comrades to face Sesshomaru.

"He reeks like that filthy mutt, Inuyasha," he smirked.

Rin trembled slightly in Sesshomaru's hand. He side glanced her slightly. He understood her body language.

"Heh, except you're not a half demon," Koga smirked again. Sesshomaru turned his sympathetic gaze to an icy glare at Koga. "What's this? Looks like I've struck a nerve!"

"Koga! No!" his comrades exclaimed.

"Stay back, Rin," was all Sesshomaru said as he dropped her hand to prepare to fight. Rin went to get on Ah Un's back in case she had to get out of the way.

'Fool's, they've just signed their own death warrant!' Jaken thought as he backed up.

Sesshomaru was a few yards away when he sensed something coming at them. His body language told Koga to look to. Then an ogre demon charged at Koga.

"Hand over the sacred jewel!"

"No, chance!" koga said, kicking the demon. The demon stumbled toward Sesshomaru who withdrew Tokijin. With a fluid motion, he sliced the demon in two.

"Thanks, but I could've handled it myself," Koga grinned.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru whipped around to see a giant centipede demon preparing to strike at Rin. He charged forward, but Koga's shards made him go even faster. Koga's powerful legs took it out with ease. Koga landed next to Rin, who was surprised to see him save her. Sesshomaru stopped where he was. He dared the wolf to even attempt to attack his Rin while he was there. Koga looked at Rin.

"You remind me of Kagome," he said. She decided to not show fear to him. He didn't seem to remember her. Better break the ice so Sesshomaru doesn't react negatively.

"Thank you! You see, Kagome's my cousin," She said. He was taken aback.

"Kagome's cousin! I'll remember to say hi to her for you," he said smiling. Rin nodded. He walked over to his comrades. As he passed Sesshomaru, his face came serious again.

"Unnecessary interference," Sesshomaru muttered.

"Feeling's mutual," Koga scoffed, "Come one guys. We've got a long way to go."

He wrapped his arms around his comrades' shoulders, leading them away from Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure you want to let them go, my lord? Those wolves were the same ones who attacked Rin," Jaken chided in. Rin was shocked that Jaken cared about her so much to remind her love of what had happened last year.

"If he tried that again, I would have killed him. Naraku is only thing I'm after. Unnecessary conflicts don't interest me," he said continuing on his journey.

"Besides, Jaken, Koga is a friend of Kagome's and he doesn't even remember that day. He didn't know Kagome then, I'm sure, so there's no need to start a confrontation with him," Rin said urging Ah Un to walk closer to Sesshomaru. Jaken leaped on Ah Un as they continued down their original path.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Rin was sitting in front of Sesshomaru with her back against his chest. He held her close as she ate her cooked fish on a stick. Rin knew that Sesshomaru didn't eat 'human food' so she couldn't help but wonder what he eats. He doesn't eat in front of her since he goes off into the woods like she does to look for food. She'd seen Jaken eat lizards on a stick and her fish and mushrooms but that was it from him. Jaken was no help. She decided not to ask, with her being his love, she would find out eventually, right? She felt his lips against her hair as she tossed her empty stick.

"Have you eaten well?" Sesshomaru asked her. She snuggled closer to him with her head under his chin.

"Always do," she said to him. Then she felt something bleep in her pocket. She pulled out her walkie talkie.

"Hello? Kagome to Rin? Are you there?" bleeped the walkie talkie.

"Hey Kagome, I'm here," Rin replied.

"It's been over a month since we were back at school. I just remembered that practice tests for the high school entrance exam are coming up in two days! We should head back home and see how we're doing with studying," Kagome said. Rin turned cold. Her head tilted down. Oh yeah. The entrance exams. Damn! She brought the talkie to her lips.

"Alright. I'll have Ah Un take me back in the morning," she said, "See you then." She turned the talkie off and put it away. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Do you really need to go tomorrow? Are these tests so important?"

"You know that I'm from a different world. There, if we want the best education, we have to pass these tests to not only get into high school, but to get into a good one. Kagome and I are so worried about failing. We don't want to disappoint ourselves and our parents," she said.

Then she felt a sharp pain in her right side. She put her hand there and took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked her. She felt the pain go away when she held his face.

"I'm just cramping, that's all," she said as she cuddled him with the fire keeping them warm.

The next morning, Rin prepared to leave on Ah Un, but Sesshomaru pulled her against him. He kissed her passionately. She was catching her breath as he looked at her.

"Be careful, my love, and come back safely. Remember that I love you," He said to her. She nodded.

"I will. My world's not as dangerous as yours," she kissed him again, "And I love you too, Sesshomaru."

When he plopped her on Ah Un's back, the sharp pain in her side came back. She held it as she waited for it to stop.

"These cramps are more painful than usual?" he asked worriedly. She sat up.

"They can for me every month. Don't worry. I'll take some medicine for it when I get back," she promised as she took off. She saw turned to watch Sesshomaru get smaller and smaller as she flew back to the well.

She saw Kagome waiting by the well as she landed Ah Un.

"Hey! Kagome!" Rin said getting off Ah Un. She gave Ah Un some hugs.

"Thank you, Ah Un. I'll be back soon. Go on back to Sesshomaru, okay?"

He moaned as he took off. She ran over to Kagome. Inuyasha was there with an annoyed face.

"This is irritating. Just forget about those stupid tests. Naraku is more important than them anyway," he growled.

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to argue with you now. Let's go," Kagome said jumping in. Rin jumped in after her.

They studied all day yesterday when they got back from the feudal era. Rin was able to remember some, but was more worried about math and physics. It was hard for her without school notes. Kagome was worrying like crazy. Rin felt sympathetic for her and tried to help her as best she could. They walked together to the school in their matching uniforms.

"Are you ready for this, Kagome?" Rin asked her. Kagome and Rin bowed their heads forward in despair.

"This really sucks. We studied yesterday for hours and hours, but we can't learn a whole semester's worth in one day," Kagome groaned, "I have such a headache."

Rin sighed, "Me too."

They both sighed in unison. Then Rin thought of something to cheer her up.

"So, did I tell about my update with Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed. Kagome's face brightened up with curiosity and interest.

"Tell me! Details, woman!" Kagome begged.

"Ok, so I got kidnapped by this demon guy and Sesshomaru saved me and told me that I'm his most precious thing in the world. Later on, he held me close and told I was caught in the moment and told him 'I love you'," she gossiped. Kagome looked scared.

"Oh no! You said it first!"

"I know right! I was so scared after I told him! I thought I scared him or something"

"What did he do?"

"Well he didn't look awkward or anything. He was actually happy like he wanted me to tell him for the longest time! He was happy!"

The cousins squealed and jumped up and down.

"Then what?" Kagome squealed.

"Then … he looked at me and..."

"Tell me! You're killing me here!"

"He told me that he loved me too!"

"OMG, that's so amazing!"

"I know! What about you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome crossed her arms and turned her head up to the sky.

"He's so clueless, no matter how many signals you give him about your true feelings. I don't think that he would react like Sesshomaru if I told him first," she sighed.

"You're right. Maybe he should get some advice from Sesshomaru…..when they aren't trying to kill each other that is," Rin said as the made it to the school. They both sighed in despair as they entered the school into the depths of torment that was the exam.

Two hours later, they left the classroom.

"How did you do?" Rin asked.

"You first."

"I knew the grammar and history, but math and physics…"

"It's official, we will be the outcasts because we will be the only ones who didn't pass or get into high school."

They both spilled dramatic tears of defeat as they hugged.

"Life sucks!" Rin said. Then someone in red came after them. They both stopped their dramatics as they saw Inuyasha in a hat leaping toward them.

"Hey Kagome!" he called.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I just came to get you! We have to get back!"

"We need to see the results of our exam, which won't be for another two days, Inuyasha," she growled.

"We'll let's go home, guys," Rin said as they started the walk back. Then Rin felt the sharp pain again, but this time it was in full force and it didn't go away. She whined as it hit her.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Kagome said. Rin held her side as the pain made her fall to her knees. Tears fell as the pain overwhelmed her.

"I thought these were cramps, but regular cramps can't hurt this bad!" she cried. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Appendicitis! Inuyasha, carry her to the hospital! We have to hurry! I'll be there when I can!"

Inuyasha didn't waste time as he scooped up Rin in his arms and leaped away toward the hospital. Rin started crying out in pain as they went.

Rin was rushed into the ER when Inuyasha brought her to the hospital. She was still in serious pain as they wheeled her away on a gurney. Inuyasha waited anxiously. In his world, if someone had serious pain on that side then they would surely die! No one knew why humans die from it, but he expected Rin to die today. Then Kagome ran into the lobby.

"How is she?" she asked him.

"They haven't come back yet. Kagome, we should expect much here. In my world, if a human gets this pain then they most likely won't make it," he warned. She glared at him.

"In my world, it's a simple surgery to fix, if they get the patient quick enough, Inuyasha. Most people survive it."

Then the doctor arrived.

"I'm Dr. Mikagi. Rin's condition is stable, but we have concluded that she does have appendicitis. We have to operate on her soon. We just called in the surgeon. She'll be prepped and wheeled into surgery in a few hours. She's still in considerable pain but we have given her something to ease the pain. Right now the best you can do for her is to go home and wait for us to call you about her surgery. You can see her tomorrow morning after the surgery," he said.

Kagome nodded.

"Thank you, doctor. Let's go, Inuyasha," she said. Inuyasha carried her on her back as he ran them back to the shrine.

Sesshomaru was pacing outside the well. He sensed her pain and teleported here. He couldn't pass into the other world like his brother could. He was frustrated that he could go to her and angry that he couldn't protect her from whatever was hurting her. The others had told him that Inuyasha had gone over to get them to come back. At least his brother could do something for her. Then he saw a hand come over the edge inside the well. Kagome heaved herself up and over with Inuyasha helping her up. When she stood on the ground, Sesshomaru was immediately in front of her. He ignored Inuyasha's warnings to stay away from her.

"Where's Rin?"

"Sesshomaru, she had strong pains in her right side. She has been sent to the doctors to help her. They are going to perform surgery on her to stop the pain for her. She'll be alright, Sesshomaru," she reported calmly.

Then he remembered that she had started getting pains the night before she left.

"What is doing this to her?" he asked.

"To us, it's called Appendicitis. It's an organ that we have that has no use that gets irritated and causes great pain. It's a common thing that can easily be fixed with taking it out. Inuyasha and I can see her tomorrow after the surgery. She'll be fine. It's very uncommon for us to die from appendicitis. Our doctors and medicine is very advanced there," Kagome said. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"When will she return to me?" he asked.

"At least a few days. You see the doctors use string to close the wound they make to take out that organ I told you about. They are called stitches. To avoid ripping them out, she's got to stay in our world where it's safer for her to recover from it. After four days from tomorrow, she can come back," Kagome said to him. He hid his face with his bangs. She will be gone for another four days. He can't see her or tell her he loved her for another four days. This was torture to be away from his mate. Kagome looked at him with sympathy.

"We need to head back, Inuyasha," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded as he carried her into the well. Sesshomaru was left alone again. He did appreciate Kagome coming to tell him what happened but still wished that he could be with her. The thought of seeing her in so much pain and not being able to do anything would have been torture for him. He had killed others, seen such horrors, in his life that he figured that he would be used to it. He understood his father. When it comes to losing a mate or the dire need of protecting your mate, it will always surprise you with how tense and worried you feel. He understood how the thought of his father losing his lover, Iziyoi. Sesshomaru pounded a fist on the well. He will wait for her here. This was as close to her as he could be. He sighed as he sat down against the well, waiting for his love to return.

Rin opened her eyes in her hospital room. She remembered being carried to the hospital by Inuyasha. She remembered going into the ER and being examined by doctors. The last thing she remembered was the nurse giving her something for the pain and being wheeled into surgery. The drugs must have knocked her out before she even made it to the operating table. Her throat hurt for some reason. Kagome and Inuyasha just walked in as she regained focus from her drug haze.

"Oh, Rin! I'm glad you're awake," she said sitting beside her on the bed. Rin tried to talk but her throat hurt too much. "Oh yeah, the doctors said that they put a breathing tube down your throat during surgery. It's a standard thing. The doctors also said that your surgery went well and you can actually go home tomorrow! To avoid ripping out your stitches, we have to stay home for an extra two days when you get back. We can't afford to chance you hurting yourself."

Rin nodded.

"Sessho…maru," Rin croaked.

"He knows. We went back yesterday after the doctor told us about your condition. Kagome told him what he needed to know. You don't need to worry about it," Inuyasha said. Rin nodded. The nurse came in to check her vitals.

"Hi Rin. Your throat will be sore for a bit. Are you in terrible pain?"

"No."

"Alright, you can move around to just use the restroom today. Move carefully or you might hurt yourself. Tomorrow we will have a nurse bring in a wheel chair for you to go back home with. After that day then you can start walking around more, but the more you relax the faster you will heal. Any questions?" the nurse asked.

"Will I have a scar?" Rin asked her.

"I'm afraid so. If you had gotten it out when you were younger than the scar wouldn't be as big, but it won't be too noticeable. Alright, I'm off to do my rounds. Hit the nurse button if you need anything." She said and left.

Kagome clapped happily.

"Yay! See? You're going to be fine in a few days," Kagome said. Rin tested herself by sitting up slightly. Oh OW! Bad idea.

"Be careful," Kagome said to her.

"I just can't wait to get out of here," Rin said.

"Look, you moaning about the pain wouldn't help any in the feudal era. So just stay put so you can heal faster. Naraku isn't going anywhere," Inuyasha said to her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled.

"No, he's right. I just can't wait to go back that's all," Rin said lying back done. Kagome understood. She leaned her down to Rin's ear.

"He's anxious to see you just as you are to see him. He's just glad that you're alright and safe. He'll be there when you heal, I promise," she said. Rin nodded.

She just felt so empty as though a part of her was missing. She missed him a lot. She closed her eyes as she thought of him.

Four days have passed and she still wasn't back yet. Sesshomaru was pacing back and forth again with Miroku and Sango watching him. They were worried about Rin as well. Kagome had told him that they would be back today. Why aren't they back yet? He glanced down the well for the hundredth time. All he saw was pure darkness in the empty well.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sure everything's fine," Sango said to him.

"I agree. If Rin had to have surgery then it must difficult for her to begin with. To have someone take something out of you must be hard to recover from. It may take longer than Kagome anticipated," Miroku said.

"Miroku! Bringing that up won't help him calm down," Sango snapped.

"Yeh, Miroku," chided in Shippo.

Sesshomaru ignored them as he paced. He wanted her back. Then he saw a familiar light coming from the well. Kagome emerged from the well's opening with Inuyasha jumping out with Rin in his arms.

"Rin!" the others said running over. Rin looked happy to be back and back in shape. The moment she was let down by Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was in front of her. He hugged her tightly until she gestured for him to ease up.

"I couldn't be there for you. I couldn't be with you," he said to her. She pulled back to look at him.

"Sh, it's alright. I'm fine now, my love. Whenever I got scared, I thought about you and you gave me the courage I needed to get through it," she whispered. He kissed her slowly on the lips. She knew that he missed her. She understood that he was scared to not be able to be with her. When they stopped the kiss, the others came over.

"So they opened you up and took something out?" Shippo said.

"Yep."

"You didn't feel anything?" Sango asked.

"Nope."

"Amazing!" Miroku said.

"Wanna see my stitches?" Rin asked.

"Yes!" they all said.

Kagome helped her. Rin had changed back into her kimono that Sesshomaru had given her. Kagome made sure that Rin didn't show anything as she moved her kimono a little. The others gasped which made Sesshomaru come over to see. She had a small mark just above her hip on her right side. They saw red stitches there.

"How long do you need them?" Sango asked.

"I can take them out tomorrow."

"Amazing, you're world has fascinating medicines," Miroku said.

Kagome helped Rin fix her kimono.

"Don't they hurt?" asked Shippo.

"Not really. If I move too fast or something then it hurts a little."

Sesshomaru tensed against her. He was still worried about her.

"Well, let's be off now that I'm back. We still have Naraku to find, guys," Rin said.

"Yes, we should get going," Miroku said.

"Rin? Will you be okay?" Kagome asked her firmly.

"Yes, Kagome. I'm fine now. You don't need to baby me anymore and besides, I have Sesshomaru with me. He won't let anything happen to me," she said rolling her eyes.

"Alright. Just take it easy today and take those out tomorrow," Kagome said.

"I will, mom. See you guys!" Rin said.

Sesshomaru held her close as he turned them into a ball of light and transported away from the scene. Sesshomaru landed at the camp site miles away from the well where Ah Un and Jaken were.

"Rin! You've returned!" Jaken said.

Ah Un whined in welcome.

"I'm back," she said letting Sesshomaru help her on to Ah Un's back.

"Let's be off," Sesshomaru said leading the way.

That night, Rin and Jaken were throwing sticks into the fire to keep it going. They sat around it, waiting for Sesshomaru to come back. Ah Un was already snoozing nearby. Rin took the time to check her stitches. They were fine and they didn't hurt anymore. She stomach hadn't ached at all today. She felt that she would be fine with taking the stitches out tomorrow morning. Though she couldn't help but think that her insides might come out if she did. She trusted her doctors though. Jaken came over to see her stitches.

"So strange these 'Stitches' are. You humans have come up with interesting ways of medicine and healing. Though, you humans are fragile. I suppose you do need to find better ways of healing yourselves," he said as she fixed her kimono.

"Well, my world is more advanced than this one. I would have died if I was from this world," she said.

"How wonderful it would be to see it," Jaken said.

"It's a great place to live. There aren't any demons killing humans. It's a lot safer for humans now," she commented.

"Hmph, a world without demons? I find that hard to believe," he scoffed.

"Well to be fair, there COULD be demons in my world, but I've never seen them, Jaken," she pointed out.

"Well it's better than nothing," he said.

Rin decided to go to the river to wash her face. She stood up.

"I'll be back," she said.

She walked into the darkness of the woods. Knowing Sesshomaru, he wouldn't leave her there if there were bad demons about. It was a little hike but she made it to the river, but she wasn't alone. Her eyes widened in surprise. Sesshomaru was standing with his back to her, looking at the moon. She had wondered where he was. He must have something on his mind. He turned around slowly to look at her. Damn, he was gorgeous! The moon hit his features just right. Rin thought that moonlight looked better on him then regular sunlight. He didn't show any emotion, in his usual standing.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I was wondering where you were," Rin said in a low voice that she knew only he could hear. He didn't answer. He gaze turned serious. Rin frowned slightly. What was he upset about? She thought about everything she did until she got back from her world. She was absolutely positive that she didn't do anything that called for the silent treatment from him. He seemed focus on something on his mind.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He didn't say anything. She tilted her head to the side for a second and started taking careful steps toward him. He didn't move or changed his facial expression.

"Something's on your mind, Sesshomaru. What's wrong?"

No answer.

"Is it because of me leaving to my world?" Still taking steps.

No answer.

"Is it because of me going to the hospital and being gone longer than intended?"

His eyebrow twitched. Ah ha! Gotcha!

She was closing in on him.

"Sesshomaru, there was NO WAY that this could have been prevented. Humans just have this happen to them. Even the doctors in my world don't understand it. Besides, I'm fine. I'm absolutely fine, now. You don't need to worry about me," she said three steps away. He still hadn't moved. He was still frozen when she wrapped her arms around him. She held onto him tightly. Her face hidden in his chest.

"You're still worried. I'm sorry. I love you, Sesshomaru," she whispered. He sighed heavily. His arm wrapped around her.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he finally said, "I'm upset about you getting hurt."

"Then what's wrong?" she exasperated. He pulled her back to look at him.

"Rin, I care for you more than anything else in the world. You and I have a bond that I can sense how you feel. You being in pain with me not able to be there… it's harder for me to accept then you can possibly imagine."

"This is that bond thing you told me about."

"Yes, but do you know why I have this bond with you?"

"Because you care about me."

"Yes, but it's more than that."

She looked at him confused. His eyes softened. His hand went to her face with his face close to hers.

"It's because of my heritage, Rin. As a pure blood dog demon, we have a sixth sense so to speak. This is rarely brought forth. My father had this with Inuyasha's mother, but I didn't believe it until recently when you left."

"What, then?"

"This happens when we find our soul mates, our true loves, Rin."

She gaped at him.

"When we first met and you touched me, your touch and smell triggered it. I knew that you were special to me. I knew that I had to know you. I didn't understand this feeling until I pondered like this. My father tried to tell me when I asked him over 200 years ago when he first met Iziyoi."

(Flashback story)

"Sesshomaru, I know that you are angry with me," Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru's expression was cold and frustrated.

"I don't understand why a great demon like yourself would be with a human woman," he said using human woman like a curse, "You already have my mother as a mate, father. Why do you dishonor her with this ludicrous farce?"

His father stepped closer to his son.

"I have to tell you something that very few of our kind know about. It's a gift that we all have, but is rarely used."

"What is it?"

"We have the ability to sense our mates," his father said.

Sesshomaru frowned at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sesshomaru, everyone has a true love in this world. It's a matter of finding that person. Our kind can sense that person with sight, smell, touch. When I first saw my Iziyoi, I knew that she was the one. It didn't matter if she was a demon or a human to me. I knew that she was my soul mate that I needed to love and protect with everything that I had."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Ridiculous." He turned to leave. "Such nonsense from a great demon like you. It makes it embarrassing to be related by blood with you." He kept walking away.

"Wait, my son," Sesshomaru stopped, "It's rare for it to happen because of the arrange marriages to maintain certain bloodlines. The demon's hate for humans and other demons also makes it hard for us to trigger the gift. I promise, my son, that if you find her, you will know and she will be the only thing you think about. You can sense what she's feeling, whether it's her fear or happiness, you will know. You will want to treasure her and protect her from everything. When you find her, you will understand."

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder.

"Heh, ridiculous." He kept walking away from his father.

(Twisted Beginning of Movie 3 Swords of an Honorable Ruler flashback)

The Great Dog Demon's arm was dripping with blood. He could hear it splatter on the snowy ground. The night was cold with snow and wind all around. He was gazing out to the distance of the ocean and admiring the beauty of the moonlight. It appeared to be close to a lunar eclipse. He was weak from his battle with Rienkosei. That demon had threatened the safety of his lands and of his love, Iziyoi, who is pregnant with his child. Iziyoi's pain, he felt, meant only one logical conclusion. She was in labor. He sensed her need for him. He knew that his number one priority over his own health is to go to her. He sensed Sesshomaru was behind him at a small distance. The Great Dog Demon knew that Sesshomaru was unhappy with him.

"Father, do you insist on going?"

"Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?"

A brief pause.

"I will not stand in your way, however, before you go, you must entrust the swords Sounga and Tetsaiga to me."

"And if I refuse, will you kill me? Your own father?"

The sound of the waves of the ocean crashing against the beach was heard. Inutaisho flicked at the wound on his hand.

"Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power, my son?"

"The path I walk is that of supreme conquest and it is power that shall reveal the way for me."

"Supreme conquest," he scoffed, "Tell me, Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?"

"Protect?"

The wind picked up around them.

"Have sensed your true mate?" Inutaisho prompted.

"Heh, I have no desire to accept your ludicrous tale of finding a true mate."

"Sesshomaru, you say that now, but when I'm gone, you will find her. You will come to understand why I must go to Iziyoi. She is in labor with my son, your younger brother. I can sense her pain and desire for my presence."

"I refuse to acknowledge this false tale and that a half breed would even be remotely related to me by blood. I will not allow myself to become weak and submit to these 'instincts' you claim to have."

"You are a hard man, Sesshomaru. You get this from your mother," he side glanced Sesshomaru, "Would you find it in your heart to protect another being?"

"The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such," he growled. With that Inutaisho turned into his true dog demon form and took off into the woods to race to the side of this true mate.

'Have you someone to protect?' His father's question repeated over and over in his mind.

"Why would I ever waste my time protecting someone? Ridiculous," he snarled as he walked from the beach, knowing that his father would face death from going to the human woman's side.

(Present)

"Rin, I've come to understand what my father meant back then. You are my soul mate. You are my true mate," he said lovingly to her.

She looked at him while processing what he told her. She was happy to know that he truly loved her so.

"When you were gone for that time, those few days turned into an eternity for me. I realized that I couldn't live another day without you," his words were choked as he spoke. He fell to his knees while keeping her eye contact. He held her arm. "Rin, I have and always will love and protect you until the day I pass on to the netherworld. Will you be my wife?"

She gasped slightly. He looked at her with serious eyes. He wanted her to his and his alone and the only way to do that was to make her his wife. Rin looked down at him, absorbing the moment. Finally, she smiled. Tears of joy came to her eyes.

"Yes, my love," she said to him softly. He kissed her hand with a grin. He reached into his kimono and pulled out something. It was a silver bracelet of elegant design. Her name was engraved with exquisite writing. He held it to her.

"In my long years, I know that human men give their wives something as a symbol of their love and union. I had this made while I waited for you to return," he said. Rin's hand trembled as she accepted it. She ran her fingers of the delicate detail. She noticed that there was more engraving on the inside of the bracelet.

"To the one who holds the key to my heart, Sesshomaru," she read out loud. She was touched beyond measure. He took into account of her traditions as a human. She carefully put it on her wrist. It fit perfectly. It looked amazing on her delicate white wrist. She was admiring it with her wrist in front of her.

"My lady, I would make love to you now, if you'll have me," he said. She looked down at him. She wasn't sure how demon's got married. She didn't want to ruin the moment for both of them. She would trust him and do whatever he asked her to do.

"Yes," she said to him.

She fell to her knees with him. They looked at each other for a brief moment before their lips touched. This was more than desire but out of devotion and passion. Rin reached down and untied his sash that held his swords. Then his armor fell with a heavy thud soon after. Rin was surprised by how heavy it was. They kept kissing as he put a hand on the inside of her kimono on her shoulder, pushing it apart. As he exposed her, his mouth traveled down to her jaw to her neck, teasing her flesh with his teeth. Rin arched her head back to give him more neck. He growled in approval. Soon he had her kimono all the way to the ground. She was completely exposed to him and the world. His hand went to stroke her bare back as he kissed her skin. Rin put her hands to his kimono and moved his shirt. His upper body was exposed to him. When she could, she saw his lovely muscles perfectly sculpted. He wasn't too big or too lean, he was just right for her. When she felt his chest, she moaned her approval of his chest. She was red instantly. He noticed her gaping at his chest and chuckled. He was glad that his body was affecting her this way. Rin untied the string that held his trousers up. Then Sesshomaru slowly laid her on the ground, his pants sliding down his legs as he did. Sesshomaru held himself up on top of her to show her everything she might want. Her soft delicate hands went up his arm and arm stub. Her eyes followed her hands as they stroked and traced every muscle he had on his arms and chest. Sesshomaru watched her face, but the sensation made him close his eyes. It was such a wonderful sensation that Sesshomaru never wanted to stop. When her hands started over his back, he rested against her. His mouth at hers. His one hand began exploring her body, rubbing up and down from her shoulder to her knee and back. With a slight shift, his hips prepared to enter her. Slowly he did to brace her for him. Rin felt him go inside her with a slight grunt under his lips. How wonderful she thought that her first kiss would be her first and her husband. She was so happy that he was being so gentle with her. When Sesshomaru accidently touched her stitches she jumped. He froze where they were to look at her stitches.

"My apologizes, my lady. I haven't harmed them," he whispered.

His mouth gently brushed her stitches which made her back arch with pleasure. He gently kissed her stitches and traveled up to her naval where his tongue caressed her. She moaned at his touch as his mouth and tongue traveled farther up. With his hand and mouth he worshipped her ample chest. It was as though they were specially built for each other. She was so perfect to him. Then he moved his hips against her again. At first he was slow then he picked up pace. Rin absorbed his movement and weight and he moved inside her.

"I love you," she purred at him.

She wrapped her arms around him as they moved. She held him close so close that Sesshomaru was moving both of them at the same time. Her nails grasped his back which made him work harder with her. He growled as he left his scent in her. She was his. His mating scent would warn others to stay away. Then Sesshomaru stopped moving to look at her in the eye.

"My Rin, to end the mating, I must leave my mark on your neck. I don't wish to scare you, my love, but this will not hurt for long," he said. She was breathing so hard and was so far under his spell that she nearly forgot how to think and talk.

"Yes," she said.

His head lowered to her neck. His body tensed with him still inside her. She thought that he was struggling to control his inner demon. His nose tickled her neck softly. His tongue lapped at her. He kissed her neck before he bared his teeth against her. She shook slightly but calmed down instantly. She trusted him. Rin could tell that he was hesitating. She wiggled under him. He caught his breath at the unexpected movement. Her hands crawled up his back and massaged his scalp and hair. She was encouraging him to do it. Rin heard him grunt from the effort to resist.

"It's alright, Sesshomaru. I know that you won't hurt me. It's alright. I love you, my beautiful love," she whispered to his ear at her cheek.

His breath felt warm against her neck. She moved her hips against his again. Finally, she felt his teeth against her flesh. She felt his mouth open with his fang teeth touching her. Then he struck her. She grunted loudly at the impact. She could feel her blood flowing down her shoulders. He began sucking blood from her body. To her, it felt like a violent pulling at her neck. The pain quickly turned into a throb then it turned into nothing. She rubbed her thighs against the sides of his hips to let him know that she was alright. When he let go of her neck, he licked up the excess blood from the wound and the trail of blood. He used one arm to push himself up to look at her in the eyes. A trail of her blood was coming from his lips and down his chin.

"Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly.

She smiled. To his surprise, she rolled him easily onto his back as she straddled him. Her hands at his jaw and neck. He caught his breath as she licked up her own blood from his face. She kissed him with her blood still on her tongue and twirled it around his and sucked on his tongue. When she pulled back, he was trying to restrain himself. Her forehead on his.

"I'm more than alright, my Sesshomaru," she said uniting their hips as one again.

It was her turn to move against him. When he tried to turn her over, she stopped him. Then she caught his hand his hers. He relaxed his hand to let her do as she wished. She flattened his fingers to kiss his palm. Slowly she stroked his arm with her hands up and down while she kissed his hand. She was treasuring his one and only arm. She held his arm up as she traveled down his arm with kisses and licks. He trembled against her touch. When she reached his shoulder, she pinned his arm over his head. She wanted to leave her mark on him, even if he would heal and not scar like his mark. She copied his movements by nudging, licking and kissing his neck.

"Yes, my Rin!" he gasped in anticipation.

She didn't hesitate as she bit him. His whole body spasmed as let her lips suck at him. She couldn't penetrate his skin, but she will settle for giving him a temporary hickey. Her teeth and lips pulled at his flesh.

"I love you, my Rin," he moaned.

Then he couldn't wait any longer. Despite her trying to keep him pinned as she stayed at his neck, he over powered her and had her on her back with such ease that Rin gasped against his neck. She let go of his neck as he took her again and again. They weren't sure how long they've been at it. They didn't care. They were finally one. Sesshomaru lay on his back with Rin snuggled against his side as she slept. Her legs were wrapped around his leg. She rubbed her head as she snuggled closer to him with a sigh. Sesshomaru managed to reach for his kimono top to cover them with it as a blanket. His lips pressed against her head. He smiled and looked up to the heavens. The moon was still out as they relaxed. Sesshomaru was grinning by her still trying to catch her breath in her sleep. His eyes tracking constellations and shooting stars as he became deep in thought. He sighed.

"Father, forgive me for my ignorance. I understand what you mean by our gift. I take back what I said to you for the last time about not having someone to protect," he looked at his sleeping mate with a hand stroking her hair, "I have Rin to protect. She is all I think about, I can sense what she's feeling, and I have that deep desire to love and protect her with my life. I will treasure her until I see you again in the netherworld," he vowed. He sighed once more before he fell asleep with his love.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin woke up slowly. Her whole body was sore when she flexed out her arms and legs. A strong gentle hand rubbed her arm that was lying across his chest. Rin saw Sesshomaru stroking her arm with his eyes focused on something else. She noticed that he had covered them with his kimono shirt. She kissed his pectoral softly.

"I love you," she said to him. He turned his gaze to her.

"I love you," he said to her.

"I should take out my stitches," she said nervously.

"I'll help you," he said. She sat up, holding the kimono over her chest. He sat up as she fixed the kimono to show her stitches. To him they looked very simple like need and thread.

"If you can snip the knots out on both ends, I can just slid them out," she said. His eye sight didn't require him to lower his head to her hip. He did it slow so he wouldn't startle her. She watched him, knowing that his precision and accuracy would be perfect. When he finished his part, he watched Rin take one end of the string and slowly pulled. The string was winding in and out of her skin as she carefully pulled them out. She held the little string in front of her when she pulled it all out. Sesshomaru looked at it closely.

"Something so small and fragile and hold flesh together without coming loose. Such wonders," he said kissing her shoulder. She shivered and tossed it away. Sesshomaru put a finger over where the stitches were. The mark was noticeable now, but will fade to a gentle scar in time. Rin looked at it too.

"I think having an organ that we don't need is retarded, but to have that useless organ be nothing but aggravating when it flames up is even more retarded," Rin sighed as she rose to dress. She dropped his shirt as she stood. When she turned around, he was mostly dressed just trying to put his shirt together. Rin finished tying her kimono together before she went over to help him. At first he resisted her, but she swatted his hand away as she fixed his shirt. He took the initiative to pick up his heavy armor with one hand. He slid it over his chest as Rin put it in place and tied it together. His sash was tied neatly as he had always had it. During this process, Sesshomaru watched his mate. His mate. How he loved the sound of it. He pulled her to him with a kiss.

"Thank you, my mate," he said adoringly. She smiles and gave him a quick peck.

"Anytime, my love," she went down his arm stub to where it ended, "I wonder what it would be like to love you with two arms."

"You can thank Inuyasha for that," he sighed.

"It's alright, my love. You are amazing as you are," she purred as she walked toward camp.

"I'm glad that I please you," he grinned taking her hand as they went together.

Naraku emerged from the darkness of his chamber. The nearly completed jewel was in his hands. Hakudoshi was there along with Byakuya.

"Byakuya, any sign of the infant and Moryomaru?" he asked.

"No, Naraku. He's been scratched by a recent battle with Sesshomaru. Then he was wounded by Sesshomaru's Medosungetsuha. He disappeared with the infant inside. That was the last time I felt his presence," Byakuya reported.

"Naraku, let me find the rest of the shards," he said. Just then Kagura appeared.

"You called, Naraku?" she muttered.

"Kagura, go find Moryomaru. Byakuya will take Koga's jewel shards. Hakudoshi go with Byakuya," Naraku commanded.

"As you wish, Naraku."

"Byakuya, take the jewel with you. Once you have the shards, unite them to the jewel."

"Yes." Byakuya and Hakudoshi disappeared.

"With Kana gone, I have no one to keep an eye on my barrier," Naraku said as he floated back into the darkest part of the room.

Rin was walking through the woods with Sesshomaru. They smiled at each other and talked as they went. How she adored him. How wonderful it was to walk in the woods with her soul mate while holding hands. He held her hand so gently in his hand. His smile brightened as they made it to the river. Rin ran ahead to the river. When she looked at her reflection, she didn't recognize the face. This woman was old and had gray white hair. The face was very wrinkled and withered. There must be some kind of mistake. Rin pointed her finger toward the river. The old woman followed her. Rin moved her head this way and that. The woman copied her. Rin raised her hand out to wave at the woman, but when the woman copied, she froze. The woman had the same bracelet as Rin did. This is impossible!

"Rin?" Sesshomaru said from behind. She whipped her head around as he sat beside her.

"Sesshomaru, look at my reflection!" she said to him. He chuckled.

"You are as beautiful as ever, my mate," he purred. He picked up her hand and brought it to his mouth. The old wrinkled hand from the woman was hers! She was the old lady in the water! She looked like she was 70 years old! He hadn't aged a year. He was the same young and beautiful creature that she had met 60 years ago. Wait! 60 years! Her mind was going crazy! No this is impossible! Where did the time go by?

"Happy Birthday, my Rin," he said kissing his young lips to her fragile old hand.

Rin gasped awake. Sesshomaru woke up to.

"Rin?" he asked her.

She frantically looked at her hands and felt her face. He looked worried.

"Rin?" he asked again. Then she grabbed him by the face to look at him in the eye.

"How old am I?" she demanded. He was taken aback by the question.

"Rin, you're 16 years old," he looked at her strangely.

"I don't look old?" she asked. Then he understood.

"It was only a dream, my Rin."

"No that wasn't a dream. That was a freaking NIGHTMARE and a glance into my withering FUTURE!" she cried out to the heavens.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sesshomaru, in case you didn't realize this, but humans age A LOT faster than you do. You will stay this youthful self for centuries while I will grow old and die in 60 years! Have you even thought about this?" she asked him.

He didn't seem affected by the question. He just smiled and stroked her still young cheek.

"Rin, are you worried that I won't want or love you when you are 60 or 70 years old?" he asked her.

"Well yes. Wouldn't be creepy if you have a wife who looks old enough to be your grandmother?"

"You clearly haven't seen my grandmother," he chuckled.

"I'm serious, here," she whined.

"I know, I'm sorry. Rin, growing old is part of the human life. I will still think you're beautiful and still love you with every ounce of my being."

She frowned.

"I would feel worried kissing a guy who could be my great grandson. Yuuuuuuck!" she whined, "Our kids will live a lot longer than I and see their great GREAT grandkids."

"Kids?" he smiled hopefully.

"Kids? That's all you got from that! Ugh!"

She stood up and took a few steps away from him with her back to him. Then she felt his hand wrapped around her waist to hold her against him.

"I'm sorry, but the thought of having kids with you would be wonderful."

"I think so too, but the thought of me dying of old age in a short time is scary."

"Rin, there isn't a way to fix that."

"But what will you do when I die?" she asked him with a hand on his and the other in his hair.

A brief pause.

"I would have to join you, my love," he said against her ear.

"What?" she bluntly.

"I said that I would have to join you."

She turned around against him.

"You can't do that."

"Why not? You are my one and only. My only reason to exist in this world. If you leave me then that purpose is gone. What else would I do?"

"Take care of the children."

Brief pause.

"Sesshomaru, don't let your kids go on without a father. I don't want our kids growing up without a father like Inuyasha. I want them to love and know their father."

He stroked her cheek.

"We just became husband and wife and we are already talking about our kids futures," he smiled proudly.

"Hey now, I'm worried about turning old and I'm not even 20 or have gotten menopause!"

"Rin, you should be worrying about this at such a young age."

"I have a legit reason though. Are you prepared to feel my wrath when I'm reaching menopause and I growl at you for still being young?"

He laughed, a rare sight, and put her hand on his chest.

"Rin, I will enjoy every moment with you. Even if you become so ridiculous as you are now."

"You killed that first comment with the last one," she growled.

"In all seriousness, I'm actually looking forward to it."

"You know, all guys in my world would call you crazy."

"They are the crazy ones for not adoring their wives like they should."

"Fair point," she said giving him a kiss.

"Let's be on our way. We can worry about our futures once Naraku is dead," he said.

Rin held Sesshomaru's hand as they wandered into the woods. Sesshomaru had picked up the scent of Naraku earlier on and was following it. They had encountered another of Naraku's reincarnation and Sesshomaru beat him but he escaped. She could tell that her lover was angry about it. Then Rin's pocket bleeped.

"Rin? Hello?" Kagome's voice rang.

Rin answered her, "I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Naraku's new reincarnation is here and Hakudoshi is with us too. We need help. They're after Koga's jewel shards!" Kagome cried out.

"Where are you?" Rin asked.

"We are by what's left of mount Hakurei," she said.

"We're coming."

"Stay here," Sesshomaru said.

"You know me better than that! Let's go," she snapped.

He held onto her as they floated quickly toward mount Hakurei as a ball of green light.

Inuyasha dodged Hakudoshi's scythe and made to strike. Miroku and Sango were helping him. Kagome was shooting arrows at the great mass of demons with sacred arrows. Koga was fighting Byakuya and struggling.

"Come on, Inuyasha! Can't you fight better than that?" Hakudoshi smirked as his scattered body returned to normal. Miroku made to get him with the wind tunnel.

"Stop! Naraku's poisonous insects!" Sango cried. Miroku reluctantly covered his hand.

Kagome ran out of arrows as the swarm of demons came after here. Shippo and Kirara tried to help but the demons were coming too fast. She ran toward Inuyasha, who was still to far away. She tripped and fell on her face.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed.

Then a green light whip flew overhead and held off the demons. Parts of demons fell in front of her. She turned around to see Sesshomaru retracting his green whip as Rin sliced her way at some demons. Rin ran over to Kagome with a sword in hand.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" she asked. Kagome hugged her cousin.

"Thank god! I'm so glad you made it! Koga needs help now," she said pointing toward Koga being thrown again to the ground. Without saying a word, Sesshomaru took off toward Byakuya. Rin helped her cousin up. She watched as her lover engaged with Byakuya.

"Rin, go. I'll be fine," Kagome said. Rin took off toward the battle field. Sesshomaru would strike but his sword would go through Byakuya like a ghost.

"You can't hurt me with that sword," Byakuya coned. Sesshomaru attacked him with his sword again. Koga was on the ground in pain, but was still trying to stand. Rin ran over to Koga to help.

"Come on, we have to let Sesshomaru handle this," she said. Koga let her help him to safety.

"I don't think so," Byakuya said as he vanished. Sesshomaru whirled around looking for him. Even his scent was gone. Hearing his mate scream, he whipped around to see Byakuya appear in front of her and Koga. She raised her sword to strike but when she sliced him, he healed up like Naraku's other incarnations.

"You're not the one I seek," he muttered lazily and whacked her away with his hand. Sesshomaru sprinted over. Byakuya took his few seconds to slice out Koga's shards of the jewel.

"I have what I came for," he said floating in the air with the shards in his hand. Koga was screaming in pain from being sliced.

"Koga!" Kagome cried out as she ran to his side.

"Medosungetsuha!" Sesshomaru said as he sliced his sword at Byakuya. Byakuya knew of this attack and managed to dodge it.

"That's a new attack. I hope to cross swords with you again, Lord Sesshomaru," he mocked. Hakudoshi stopped fighting to look at Byakuya. Everyone followed his gaze.

"Witness the jewel becoming whole once again!" Byakuya cheered as he pulled the almost complete jewel from his kimono. Everyone gasped.

"He has the rest of the jewel shards and Naraku's jewel!" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru watched but noticed that Rin wasn't around.

"Rin!" he called. No answer.

Byakuya had the jewels combine as a light surrounded the area with the jewels completion.

"Naraku shall be pleased," he grinned as he made to float away. Then he saw something jumping toward from the cliff nearby. By the time he looked, Rin had jumped six feet out and held onto the jewel.

"Let go, Sesshomaru's wretch!" he shouted punching her in the face, but she didn't let go. Sesshomaru leaped toward them but the barrier, Byakuya just put up, surrounded them. Sesshomaru couldn't get to her. He watched her half wrestling with Byakuya for the jewel.

"Enough, time to die!" Byakuya raised his claws to strike her.

"No, Rin!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

Then something happened. A light consumed the two of them. Their bodies flexed and cringed from the massive power. Rin's painful scream was heard all around.

"RIN!" he shouted. Inuyasha used the red Tetsaiga to break the barrier.

"Go!" his brother shouted.

Sesshomaru leaped forward but the massive aura knocked him backwards to the ground. He could feel her there, but she wasn't in pain anymore. In fact he couldn't feel her anymore! Which meant…

"RIN!" he cried out.

Then the light cleared. Rin fell in a heap on her side. Byakuya was barely able to stay afloat. He saw that he had the jewel in his hand. He looked down at Rin.

"What an interesting turn of events," he said floating down to Rin.

Sesshomaru swung his sword and kicked at him. This time he didn't react in time to turn ghost but was knocked back as he healed. Sesshomaru stood in front of his unconscious mate, growling a territorial warning.

"I have what I came for. I'll be seeing you," he mocked as he and Hakudoshi vanished.

Sesshomaru waited a second to make sure she was safe before he sheathed his sword. He crouched beside her and lifted her with his arm. She moaned to his touch. He gasped. She was Rin but she didn't look like Rin anymore. Her features were different. He supported her in his lap to feel her long pointed ears. Her hair was white and had the facial markings of a female pureblood dog demon! She didn't even smell remotely human. She wasn't human anymore. She was a pure demon! He held her hand admiring her white trimmed demon claws. Kagome approached from behind. He heard her gasp at the sight of Rin.

"Is she…?"

"I don't sense a human, but a pureblood dog demon," was all he said with amazement. He was still absorbing what happened and her appearance.

"I don't understand. What happened to her?" Kagome said.

"Did it happen when she grabbed the jewel?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said.

"Think about it. Before I got stuck to a tree, I wanted to use the jewel to become a full-fledged demon. It was meant to fulfill one's greatest wish."

Sesshomaru blinked. She must have wanted to be with him forever and this is how she would be able to do it.

"Could it be something that she came up with recently?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"She had to have wanted this for a long time and enough that the jewel would react to her as it did. I don't understand it when I had the jewel 50 years ago, it didn't turn me."

"Maybe, you had doubts about it," Kagome suggested putting an arm around his arm.

Rin twitched at the sounds going on.

"Why's she flinching?" Kagome asked her. Sesshomaru held her up to him as he stood.

"To a human, you're talking normal, but to a dog demon, you are nearly shouting in our ears. She's gotten a shock of much stronger senses now. It's something that she's not used to," he said preparing to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I'm taking my wife to a safer place to rest," Sesshomaru said.

"Wait, WIFE?" Sango said.

"I'm not in the mood to explain myself to you, next time," he growled as he transported away with his new mate.

Rin's body felt strange. Everything she touches felt like daggers against her skin. She could hear everything from a stick snapping from a deer to roaring water of the waterfall. She rolled over only to feel the pain from her sore body.

"Sesshomaru?" she whined. A hand held onto hers.

"I'm here."

"It hurts."

"It'll pass, my love. Rest now." The last thing she felt were his soothing lips against her forehead.

Rin woke up again. Everything was calming down around her. She put the back of her hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes but the sun that was once so gentle seemed like someone was shingin a bright flashlight in her eyes. She raised her had to cover the sun. Her hand looked different. She had purple stripes on her arm like Sesshomaru does. Her nails looked more like claws. She heard something. She turned her head to see Sesshomaru emerging from the woods.

"You're awake. Are you feeling better?" he asked her.

"My hand looks…..different."

"That's….not the only thing, my love," he said crouching beside her. He picked up a lock of her hair but it wasn't her black hair. Her hair was white. She sat up despite her body telling her not to. She grabbed hunks of her hair to put it for her to see. Her hair's all white just like… . She looked at him. Her eyes scanned his features while her hands scanned hers. He had pointed ears, she felt her ears. They were pointed. He had arm marks and claws for nails, so did she. He had k9 fangs, so did she.

"Am I … human?" she asked him.

"No, I can't smell or sense any traces of human in you. You are a pure blooded dog demon now."

"How did this happen?"

"Don't you remember the battle with Byakuya? You jumped off a cliff to grab the completed jewel."

She took a moment. He waited patiently. She looked into his eyes seriously. The flashback of her jumping and grabbing the jewel was clear. Then she tried to get the jewel away from him. Then there was a weird sensation from the jewel that made her cry out. Then nothing. The Jewel!

"The jewel did this? Why?"

"The jewel can grant the greatest desires of whoever holds it. Your greatest wish was, apparently, to be a pure demon like me."

Rin cringed from him, "Are you mad?"

He was taken aback.

"Rin, why would I be mad at you? You're safe with me."

"Are you mad that I'm not a human anymore?"

"No, in fact, I suppose this solves your worries from a few days ago."

"About getting older? I guess you're right," she chuckled.

Then she could see a bunny hoping from 100 yards away. She could here very distant birds chirping and many little sounds that her human ears wouldn't have hope to hear. She turned her head to the direction of the sounds as she heard them. Sesshomaru sat beside her.

"I can hear them too. Your senses are a 1000 times more sensitive than a normal human's. You will be hearing, smelling and seeing everything now, but eventually you learn to tune them out and get used to it."

"It's amazing! I knew that you could hear things well, but I've never imagined this!"

He kissed her on the lips. Then she felt strange. She had a desire to… She was tasting him with her tongue. The scent of his breath was even more intoxicating then before. She pulled back in fascination. He smiled at her.

"Rin, you don't need to hold back. I know EXACTLY what you want to do," he purred.

With that, she sat on his lap facing him. She pushed him to the ground, which she realized how strong she had become. Her body wanted every inch of him and he was willing to let her take him. Her hands opened his kimono to expose his chest. Her nose tickled him as she smelled him, memorizing her scent. She growled in pleasure. She growled? Her hands explored him as she took his kimono shirt off. She was going crazy for him. She wanted to mate with him until he cried out her name. She wanted to mark him as hers.

"Oh god, I want you," she groaned as she quickly sat up on him and ripped off her kimono. His hand brushed up her stomach to her chest as she did.

Then he grabbed her and rolled her on her back as he took his clothes off. She growled louder at him. He returned a growl to her as he unsheathed his body for her. Then she forced him onto his back and kissed him furiously. Her hands in his hair and running her claws across his chest. She pulled her mouth away from his lips and brought it to his neck. Without being gentle about it, she punctured him like he did to her. He gasped at the fierceness of her attack. Her claws were marking him as they stroked his skin.

"Oh, Rin!" he shouted.

She pulled back, smiling in triumph in her mark on him. She kissed him with traces of his blood still on her tongue. He shivered as her mouth traveled down his neck, past his collarbone. He made to change positions but with her new strength, she pinned his one hand to the ground above his head. He was surprised by the level of strength she had. Her lips teased him on his pectoral so did her teeth and tongue. His body spasmed. He was more than ready to take her.

"My lady! Take me now! I beg your mercy!" he cried out. She growled at him as she obliged.

Byakuya and Hakudoshi returned to Naraku with the sacred jewel shard. Hakudoshi looked slightly winded and beaten from the battle. He looked at Byakuya's grin. How he hated Byakuya's cocky grins. It irritated him that Naraku clearly favored him. They both entered Naraku's room in the palace. He was sitting cross legged on the floor on the other side of the room. Kana was sitting on her feet in front of him with her mirror facing him. He seemed pleased and deep in thought. He didn't even acknowledge their presence. Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Naraku, we have returned with the jewel as you asked," Byakuya reported. Naraku chuckled.

"Naraku?" Hakudoshi asked.

He looked up at his minions, raising his hand to them. Byakuya stepped forward and dropped it in his hand. Naraku held it closer him. The jewel's pink glow shined at him. His fingers slowly wrapped around it.

"I saw the whole event. Did I see that Kagome's cousin grab the jewel, Byakuya?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, why did the jewel react to her?"

"I'm not sure, Naraku. The jewel must have fulfilled her wish for her."

Kana turned the mirror toward them. It revealed the human girl from the fight. She didn't look like a human anymore. She looked like a female demon. A female full-FLEDGED demon like Sesshomaru. Naraku looked at her frozen picture in the mirror.

"How lovely and lucky of Sesshomaru to have such a woman. Imagine how angry he would be if something happened to her," Naraku said. The two smiled. Sesshomaru had angered Naraku on several occasions. Naraku took great joy in making Sesshomaru squirm. Hakudoshi jumped in.

"Let me kill her, Naraku!" he said. Naraku deliberated.

"No."

"WHAT!"

"Hakudoshi, I want you to eliminate Inuyasha. Take Kana with you. Those fools have meddled in my affairs long enough. Besides, I will come up with something for Sesshomaru. Now go."

Kagura, who had been listening in at a distance from the room, got up and left before she was spotted.

Hakudoshi scoffed away with Kana trailing behind him. Byakuya chuckled at his jealousy. Naraku turned to Byakuya.

"I want you to follow Sesshomaru's woman and keep an eye on Sesshomaru's movements. He's becoming a nuisance of late," Naraku said to him.

"As you wish, Naraku."

Rin woke with a start. While holding her kimono over her bare chest she shot up. Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes. She sniffed the air. Another sound mad her head jerk around to the source. Sesshomaru used his arm to sit up. A growl was heardfrom the trees next to her. She gasped and turned her body toward it. A strong arm held her against a rock solid chest. Lips were teasing her neck and shoulders.

"It's alright, my love. It's only a panther. It won't come near us," Sesshomaru said against the back of her neck.

"How can you tune all these sounds out?"

"You learn to get used to it and eventually not hear them unless you focus on them."

She turned her head to the side to glance at her lover caressing her back.

"Do I have the same powers as you?"

He nuzzled her neck as he glanced at her.

"I assume so. Would you like to find out?"

She nodded as she began to put on her kimono. She could hear his dismay as they both dressed. She smiled as she had him tie her obi. She stood to help him with his kimono shirt and armor. She slid the shirt over his broad muscular shoulders with her body so close to his. She kissed over his heart as she folded his shirt and tied it closed. He growled in pleasure at her touch. When she bent to pick up the armor, she braced herself to heave up the heavy armor. She was surprised how much lighter it was for her. It was still heavy but she could pick it up easier. She didn't need his help to put it over him which he didn't show signs of helping her. It was as if he expected this from her. When she secured his armor, she attached his swords to his hip.

"Come with me," he said passively. She held his hand as they walked toward the meadow nearby. He kissed her hand when they stopped.

"Do exactly as I do," he said. Before Rin could blink, he had sprinted out of sight. She could sense him at the other side of the meadow. Then he came back after a second. Rin looked nervous.

"Don't think about it, just run," he said.

"Come with me," she said holding his hand.


End file.
